Real Love?
by kylleee
Summary: This starts at Barbados, and continues into the 10th season. It's a lobster story.
1. Chapter 1

Both Ross and Rachel sighed, with their eyes fixed on Joey and Charlie

_Now I'm actually here with a new story, which is only an idea I got. If you want me to continue this story, please let me know. This starts in The One in Barbados (1), where Ross and Charlie just finished re-writing the speech and Joey and Charlie are on their way out to dinner. Well and it is a Ross/Rachel fic I guess._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own friends.

_**Chapter I**_

Both Ross and Rachel sighed, with their eyes fixed on Joey and Charlie. Suddenly, they got back to reality.

"Goodnight Ross." Rachel said.

"Okay, goodnight." Ross replied, but as Rachel was entering her room he added "Wait Rach…Don't you want to come inside now that we're both alone?" She turned around.

"Sure. We haven't even had dinner yet. It's like 7 o'clock." she concluded.

"Yeah, it's silly that we're even thinking of going back to our own rooms already." he added. They went inside, and started talking.

"So, what is the deal with you and Charlie anyway?" Rachel asked curiously.

"There **is** no deal with me and Charlie. That's the problem." Ross answered honestly.

"I know how much you like her. He and Joey are the worst together. I wonder if they'll soon break up." she said irritated.

"I know! Wait, why do you care? And why do you think they're breaking up?"

"I don't. And I'm just wondering since they have so little in common." she justified.

"Hmm, I think there's something more." he wondered.

"Well, if you must know…"

"I must!" he said.

"I sort of have feelings for Joey." she finally confided in him.

"WHAT?!"

"What? Hadn't you figured that out for yourself?" she asked.

"**The **Joey? You aren't seriously considering it, are you? I mean you can't." Ross yelled.

"Why, why can't I, Ross? Do you _own_ me or something? You and me aren't together, right?"

"That was a lot of questions. You just can't, not really and no."

"Not really? What the hell are you thinking? My personal life is none of your business!"

"Yes it is. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Not if you're behaving like that!" Rachel yelled, stormed out, and went to think things a little through. _Why does Ross has to be like that? I'm sure he thinks he owns me. We haven't been dating for six years, and we haven't been sleeping together for two! But it's not like he always acts like this when I'm dating. Maybe it's because it's one of his best friends._

Ross was very surprised about it. _Why the hell did she have to act like that? I was simply asking her if it was __**the**__ Joey. I clearly was. IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND? She can't date Joey! Or why do I care? It's not like we have been dating for…six years. Six years? God, it's been that long?_


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine what if, thanks for the long review, I will try to make it realistic

_Back with another chapter, since you wanted me to. Hope you like it.__ Thanks for all the reviews._

_Imagine what if, thanks for the long review, I will try to make it realistic. And I have some __comments to your comments. I'm glad you take the time to look in to the story, it helps me a lot. Thanks._

_**First **__**comment:**__ Ross could have known 1) because in an earlier episode Rachel expresses that she doesn't like the Charlie and Joey relationship but says it's because she wants the best (Charlie) for Ross. He could have figured it out then 2) because Ross and Rachel sighed after Joey and Charlie and maybe they noticed each other's reactions._

_**Second **__**comment:**__ I'm not saying it isn't his business, Rachel is. She is kind of mad at him and not in a good mood, and I think it could make her say that._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Friends.

Real Love? - Chapter II

Rachel had been thinking the whole thing through. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so angry about such a small thing. She woke up early next morning and pulled her curtains aside. The sun was up shining for once, and she felt like it would be a good day. Then she remembered that she had to sit inside at a conference all day. But it was okay; at least she could talk to Ross after his speech. Or should she talk to Monica first? _It __**is **__going to be a good day; it's all going to be all right. _She went next door to Monica and Chandler's room, and barged in.

"Good morning guys. Look at the sunshine, isn't it great?" she said enthusiastically as she pulled aside their curtains. "I think we can still catch the sun after Ross' speech, don't you, Mon?"

"Could you **be** breezier at this time in the morning?" Chandler mumbled yawning, and turned his back against the light from the window.

"I think we can make it! We're going to the beach as soon as the speech is through." Monica yelled, jumping out of bed. "I'm going to pack my beach stuff."

"Great. I'll see you guys down at the conference." Rachel said, satisfied. She just wanted a fun day with her best friend. Maybe they could talk about her fight with Ross. She had got to make up with him.

XXXXX

At the conference, Joey, Charlie, Phoebe and Mike stood talking to Ross.

"Mike! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Oh, I just came down here…to propose to Phoebe." he replied.

"Oh my God, are you guys engaged?" she asked, exited.

"No, I said no. But we're back together." Phoebe said happily.

"Well…okay? Great." Rachel wondered. "Good morning Joey, Charlie…Ross." she continued awkwardly.

"Good morning." Joey greeted.

"Wow, I can't wait for the speech. People will love it, Ross." Charlie began.

"Are you sure?" Ross asked nervously.

"Positive!"

"Well, you better go sit down guys. We're starting in a minute." he said, and continued "Where are Chandler and Monica?"

"Oh, they'll be down in five. They slept in, I think." Rachel told them. Then they all went to sit down except for Rachel. Ross started to walk away from her.

"Wait, Ross." she said.

"What?"

"I think we should talk about last night." Rachel suggested.

"Can't you see this isn't a good time for me? I'm about to be the keynote speaker in a conference!" he said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Can we talk afterwards?" she asked.

"Sure." he sighed.

XXXXX

After the speech, they all told him that it was great. Especially Charlie loved it.

"Look, the sun's still shining. Let's go to the beach Rach, come on." Monica said.

"You and Phoebe just go ahead; I'll be down in like 10 minutes, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, come on Pheebs."

"Sure." Phoebe replied.

"Me and Charlie will join you later." Joey said.

"Great." Monica said, and she and Phoebe went down to the beach. Joey and Charlie went to their room.

"Can I talk to Ross alone for a minute?" Rachel asked Chandler and Mike, who were the only ones left.

"Sure. Come on Chandler, let's go play some ping-pong." Mike suggested.

"Alright." Chandler shrugged, and they left.

"So…what's up?" Ross asked Rachel.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got so mad at you last night just for taking interest in my life. You're right. I **am** your friend. One of the best I hope." Rachel said.

"You are. And I'm sorry too. For freaking out about the whole Joey thing." he said, but prayed to God Rachel and Joey wouldn't hook up. Not Joey, he just wasn't right for her.

"So? Friends?" she asked.

"Oh…yeah, definitely." Ross said, relieved, and hugged her. It was nice not to be worrying about a stupid fight with Rachel anymore. "You go to the beach with the girls. I'm going to go play ping-pong with Chandler and Mike."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Rachel said.

XXXXX

Rachel met Phoebe and Monica tanning on the beach.

"Hi you guys." she said sounding kind of down.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Monica asked.

"Oh, it's just…I'm confused. And depressed." she replied.

"Lie down, let's talk about it." Phoebe suggested.

"Okay." Rachel said, and lay down on her towel.

"Is it about Joey?" Monica asked.

"Sure." Rachel said, but wasn't quite sure. What was it about? Joey? Ross? Herself? She didn't even know.

"Maybe you should just forget about your feelings for Joey for awhile, he is after all in a relationship." Monica suggested.

"Yeah, I know I should." she said, telling the truth. But she knew that if she did, she would just start to think way too much about a certain other person. She couldn't explain it to the girls, so she chose not to mention it.

"It will be okay. You'll get over him." Phoebe said.

"I don't know if I ever will…" she said, maybe not thinking about Joey.

XXXXX

"So, how was your beach day?" Mike asked the girls that same night. They were all meeting at the restaurant for dinner.

"Wonderful." Phoebe said.

"Yeah we all got a tan, too bad we have to go home tomorrow." Monica said.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place." Phoebe continued.

"Wow, I'm so glad you all had a good time here." Ross said happily. "Where are Joey and Charlie by the way?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen them all day." Chandler said.

"We haven't either, they didn't come to the beach." Monica told them. In that moment Joey entered the restaurant.

"Hi guys."

"Joey? Where have you been all day?" Chandler asked.

"Around… Charlie and I broke up."

"Really?" it came from Rachel, who hadn't been saying anything until then. "I'm so sorry to hear."

"Yeah, we were too different." Joey sighed.

"I know. But still, you were a good couple." Monica said.

"Yeah, sit down and get some food, Joe." Chandler suggested.

"Sure." he replied. Rachel was not sure what she should be feeling about this. Joey was now available. Should she go for it? Or would it ruin their friendship? Was it even what she wanted? Maybe she would give it a try, and then she would be able to feel if it was right or wrong. She decided to at least go talk to Joey later that night. But right now, she had got to try forgetting about this whole issue and just have dinner with her friends.

"Where is Charlie by the way?" Ross asked, trying to sound casual.

"She caught a plain home this afternoon." Joey said, with his mouth full of food.

"What? Already? Without even saying goodbye?" Ross asked.

"Apparently. That's weird." Phoebe commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, when everybody had gone to their rooms, Rachel figured it was the right time to talk to Joey

_I'm finally back with another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating since forever. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, and thanks for the reviews on chapter 2._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Friends.

Real Love? – Chapter III

Later, when everybody had gone to their rooms, Rachel figured it was the right time to talk to Joey. But she didn't even know what she was going to say to him. Was she going to tell him about the feelings that she was beginning to question herself. What would he say? She went to knock on his door. He opened looking surprised.

"Hi Rach." he said cheerfully.

"Hi… Listen Joey, we need to talk." she said.

"Okay, sure. Come on in." Joey said. Rachel went in the door and sat down on the bed.

"I-" she began. "I don't really know where to start."

"That's okay, I've got time." Joey said and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You know how you asked me yesterday who I liked." Rachel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Joey… To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on you since your soap opera party, and I'm really torn right now." Rachel said, while Joey said nothing. "Say something, Joey."

"I never thought you'd return my feelings, I had just gotten over you by then." Joey said, still in shock. "So what do you mean you're torn?" he asked.

"I don't know what I want. I'm confused, Joey." Rachel said. Suddenly, Joey took her head in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss deepened but soon, Rachel pulled away.

"Joey, I'm really sorry but I can't do this."

"But you just said-"

"I know, and I don't know why I can't do it Joey. Maybe we're just too good friends." Rachel said, sounding kind of depressed. "It just didn't feel right."

"Okay, let's just forget about it then." Joey said insulted.

"Joey, don't be mad. You know I love you, you're like my best friend." Rachel said.

"I love you, too." he said, and pulled her in to a hug.

"So, we're okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, go figure things out." Joey suggested.

"What do you mean? I just said-"

"I mean with Ross."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Just do. You two belong together." he said. As she left Joey's room, she was even more confused than ever. At least, now she knew that she couldn't act on her crush on Joey – it felt wrong. But she had really hoped it would have worked out, just because life would have been a little less confusing and complicated. And now, Joey began talking about working things out with Ross. Sometimes he could be really confusing. Ross? It's not as if there had been any spark between her and Ross since she gave birth to Emma almost a year ago. Joey had definitely given her something to think about. She went to bed, and dreamt a whole lot of confusing things regarding to Joey and Ross.

XXXXX

The next morning, Monica came knocking on her door what seemed to be really early. Rachel was ripped away from her dreams like that.

"Rachel, wake up, we have to leave for the airport in an hour." Monica yelled through the door.

"What?" Rachel turned to look at the clock, 10:24 A.M., not that early after all. "Oh my God." Rachel exclaimed, hurried out of bed and opened the door.

"Wow, you slept in." Monica said.

"I had no idea it was so late." Rachel replied. Please help me packing, Mon." she begged.

"Okay, the other guys are already down for breakfast. Let's hurry, and then go down there." Monica suggested.

"Okay, thanks Mon." she said, appreciating her best friend's helpful nature. While packing, Rachel wanted to talk to Monica about last night's events.

"Last night, I went to talk to Joey." she confided.

"And?" Monica asked.

"He kissed me." she replied.

"What? Wow, so you're together now?"

"No, not exactly. As soon as we were kissing, I realised that I couldn't go through with it. It just felt wrong." Rachel said.

"That's smart of you. I know for a fact, that if you're meant to be with someone it feels right from the start." she began. "It was like that with me and Chandler anyway. And do you remember the first time you kissed Ross down at Central Perk? You were excited. That felt just right, right?" Monica asked.

"Exactly. It felt wonderful. It was like the best kiss I've ever had. He was just-" Rachel began.

"No need for me to hear more about my brother's kissing skills." Monica interrupted.

"Oh right, sorry." Rachel said.

"But if you really feel that way, maybe you should get back together."

"I can't say that thought didn't cross my mind, especially after what Joey said last night. But he's in love with Charlie."

"Wait. What did Joey say last night?" Monica asked puzzled.

"He said that I should go work thing out with Ross." Rachel said.

"Wow, sometimes he's really smart." Monica said. "About Charlie, that's the smallest problem. He's never loved another woman like he loved you, Rach. Why should he love Charlie more? And besides, she left."

"We just haven't been together in like…forever."

"A year ago, you almost got back together." Monica spilled.

"We did?" Rachel asked puzzled. "We just kissed a couple of time during the emotional time of Emma's birth."

"Actually, Ross was on the way to ask you to get back together, when Joey accidently proposed to you." Monica said, hoping Ross wouldn't be mad about it.

"Really? Wow. I would have said yes. I was so afraid Ross was going to leave me and Emma someday that I even said yes to Joey."

"Yeah, well. You should figure it out, you guys are great together." Monica stated. "But let's go down to breakfast and figure this whole thing out when we're back home."

"Sounds good to me."

XXXXX

On the plane, Ross and Rachel sat next to each other. They didn't talk much. Rachel felt awkward because of the confusing dream and all what Monica and Joey had been saying. She didn't know what to say to Ross. And she had always been able to talk to Ross, except when they had just broken up. He talked a little but most of the time he was reading some science magazine, so Rachel went to sleep, and her head fell down to rest on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks had gone by since Barbados, and Rachel had been doing some thinking

_Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this next chapter. I had really fun writing it. Please review._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Friends.

Real Love? – Chapter IV

A couple of weeks had gone by since Barbados, and Rachel had been doing some thinking. Emma's birthday was approaching, and her and Ross had had no time for anything but planning her perfect first birthday party. It meant a lot to them, especially to Rachel, that it was a perfect day for Emma and that all their friends would be there. Unfortunately, Monica and Chandler were going to Vermont for the weekend but they had promised to be there and just go to Vermont afterwards.

So far, the birthday party was a catastrophe. Rachel had gone to exchange the penis-shaped cake they had gotten to the bunny-shaped one they had ordered. Everyone was bored and wanted to leave, when Rachel called to say that Ross needed to bring her license because she was stopped by the police. Emma was still asleep, but Ross warned them that it would crush Rachel if they all weren't still there when she was back.

"This birthday party is a disaster. I just wanted it to be perfect, and now we can't even get to the bakery in time." Rachel said depressed, her and Ross in the car on their way back home.

"Don't worry, Rach, she won't even remember her first birthday." Ross tried to comfort her.

"I know. I know it's silly to worry about, I just had this idea of this great moment shared with all of our friends and our daughter."

"It's not silly. I think it shows what a considerate and caring mother you are." Ross said.

"Thanks Ross, that's so sweet." she said, and was reminded of the thing with Ross. She hadn't given it a thought for a while, as she was occupied with Emma's birthday. She noticed he hadn't talked for a while, and with her behind the wheel she was trying to keep her eyes on the road as she had just gotten a speeding ticket, so she couldn't see what he was doing. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm just…rearranging the cake. Take a look." he said. Quickly she took a glance at the cake.

"Wow, Ross. That's great. It's a bunny! How did you do that?" she asked.

"Apparently I have skills in the cake-shaping business." Ross grinned.

"You really made my day." she said, laughing. She decided that this was a good time to talk to Ross about something important, and pulled over.

"Hey, why did you pull over?" Ross asked.

"I wanted to just tell you, Ross…" she began.

"Yeah?" he smiled, but didn't have a clue where she was going with this. He looked so cute and puzzled with his puppy dog eyes that she couldn't concentrate as soon as he locked her gaze with them. She decided against the talking thing and leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips. "…thank you." she finished off her sentence from before. They where still looking deep into each other's eyes, but Ross now looked surprised rather than puzzled – but still cute.

"What-" he began. "What did you do that for?"

"I just-" was all Rachel managed to say before she was interrupted by Ross' lips on her own. His hands cupped her cheeks, and the kiss was now deeper than before, and soon Ross tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips to let Ross' familiar tongue explore her mouth just like so many times before in the past. He kissed her loving and tender, and Rachel was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe she was kissing Ross again. It was the best kiss ever, she thought, but wasn't all of his kisses? Soon Rachel was on Ross' lap, her hands around his neck and his hands on her waist slowly sliding to her butt, which she enjoyed. She didn't laugh like the first time he'd done that all those years ago. As soon as they started to unbutton each other's shirts, Rachel realised they couldn't do this here.

"Ross!" she mumbled, and then pulled away from the kiss very against Ross' (and her own) will.

"What?" he sighed. Then he started to place little pecks on her neck.

"As much as I'd like this," she began, giggling because of the pecks he now placed on her shoulders and collarbones. "We can't do this. Emma and the others are waiting for us. Besides, we're on the middle of the freeway."

"Sure, I know. I just got a little carried away." Ross said with a big grin on his face. Rachel jumped back behind the wheel.

"Me too." she said, buttoning up the buttons of her shirt that Ross has already unbuttoned. She started the engine and drove back out on the freeway.

"So, what were you actually going to tell me? Just thank you?" Ross asked.

"Sure." Rachel said.

"Really?" he asked, with a begging voice making his puppy eyes. At least she assumed that, but she wasn't sure since she looked at the road not at him. She couldn't face those eyes right now, she would loose concentration.

"No. I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about us lately." she admitted honestly.

"You mean, _us_, as in you and me?"

"Yes, since Barbados."

"Wait, I thought you had a crush on Joey?" Ross asked.

"I had, but as it turned out, that felt entirely wrong. We're just friends." she said.

"So now you're telling me that you have a crush on me?" he asked.

"Don't get to confident there, mister. I never said that." Rachel grinned.

"But you have?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked, while enjoying him stroking her right thigh with his hand. "Stop it, you're distracting me." she chuckled.

XXXXX

"When we get in there, pretend nothing's happened between us." Rachel ordered Ross when they were on the way up the stairs to apartment 19.

"How stupid do you take me for?" Ross teased, and they got in with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Hey, you're all still here – well expect Jack and Judy. And Emma's awake. Thank God." Rachel greeted.

"Hi, yeah they had to leave. What took you guys so long?" Joey asked.

"We rearranged the cake!" Ross quickly made up as an excuse for their long time missing.

"Wow, let's see." Monica said, and Ross took the cake up and lit the candles.

"It's a bunny again." Phoebe said surprised.

"Is it wrong, that I liked it better before?" Joey asked.

"Shut up, man." Chandler replied.

Then they all sang Happy Birthday to Emma, and Rachel cried of happiness.

"Is something wrong, Rach?" Ross asked putting an arm around her.

"It's happy tears. This is just how I imagined." she said laying her head on his shoulder. She was also excited about the intimate moment, or half hour, they had shared in the car. Would she and Ross be able to work it out?


	5. Chapter 5

After the birthday party, everyone went home but Ross stayed to help clean up

_Back again, thanks for the reviews.__ Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review. And also, I won't be updating like the next two weeks because I'm going on vacation. So don't think I have forgotten about this story again when I don't update in a while._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Friends.

Real Love? – Chapter V

After the birthday party, everyone went home but Ross stayed to help clean up. Joey helped too but had to go eventually.

"I really gotta go, you guys. I have a date." Joey said.

"Okay Joey, have fun." Rachel replied, relieved – but yet nervous, to be alone with Ross. Joey slammed the door behind him.

"So…" Ross said.

"The day turned out great anyway, huh?" Rachel smiled.

"In many ways." Ross replied getting closer to Rachel. She giggled like some teenage girl and put her arms around his neck.

"Tell me about it." she said.

"Oh, I will." Ross said and pulled her closer by the waist. His lips barely touching hers, he whispered: "What about we pick up where we left off?" and pulled her into yet another wonderful kiss. It was like he topped him self in kissing every time. Not that it surprised her, since Ross had always been a good kisser.

"Great idea." Rachel replied as she pulled away for a moment. Then she pulled his lips back on hers, they stumbled into her bedroom, and Rachel threw Ross on her bed. Then she went to close the door to the living room where Emma was sleeping.

"Rachel, come back here." Ross moaned lazily.

"I will, just a minute." she said in a teasing tone, and went to her drawer to get a condom. "We will need protection Ross, last time we did this I got pregnant, remember?"

"Sure, but we _did_ use protection the last time. Just come back here." he begged smiling, still lying on the bed. She crawled on top of him.

"Oh, I will." she grinned. He turned her around so he was on top. They kissed again and this time the kisses were filled with passion and desire. They had soon ripped off each other's clothes. Rachel remembered how she told him three years ago that she loved her hands. This was really true – those hands worked wonders.

"God, I've missed this, Ross." she moaned, while he placed kisses all the way from her neck down while doing wonders with his hands.

"Me too." Ross mumbled between the kisses.

XXXXX

"'Morning." Joey said, joining Monica and Chandler for breakfast in apartment 20 with Emma in his arms.

"Good morning Joey – and Emma." Monica said: "Where's Rachel?"

"I figured she was still asleep since it was a hard day for her yesterday, so I took Emma." he said, handing Emma to Monica.

"So you haven't even seen her last night?" Chandler asked.

"No, she had already gone to bed by the time I got home." he said. "Listen, can you guys watch Emma until Rachel wakes up? I'm going to an audition." he continued while eating scramble eggs.

"Sure. What about your date?" Monica asked.

"Oh, I'll tell her she can go across the hall for breakfast, okay? I'll see you guys later." Joey said and hurried out.

"Sure, 'cause we're a restaurant." Chandler yelled after him.

"Thanks man." Joey yelled back from the hall.

XXXXX

Ross was awake, lying on the side resting on his right elbow and looking at Rachel. She opened her eyes and saw her favorite first thing to see in the morning – Ross.

"Hey you." he said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey you." Rachel replied, smiling widely at him. "Last night was amazing." she continued.

"I know. And six times, we totally beat my record. We have to do it again sometime." Ross said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh yeah." Rachel agreed. She took him by surprise and rolled him on the back, then got on top of him. She kissed him passionately, begging him to let her tongue in his mouth. She felt wild this morning. She was so happy to just have spent an amazing night with Ross, and they hadn't even got to talk about what they were doing yet. They just enjoyed each other.

"Rachel?" Ross mumbled into her mouth. She pulled away.

"Huh?"

"What about Emma?" he asked. Rachel looked at the clock. It was already past 9, so Emma should be up.

"Joey must have taken her, he sometimes does that when he thinks I need some sleep." she said, still sitting on top of Ross.

"That's fine, I guess." Ross said. "But I hope he didn't peeked in the door." he continued and Rachel giggled. Ross tried to pull Rachel down to another kiss but she resisted.

"I better get up." she said, and got out of the bed.

"No, just stay. Now that we know Emma's safe." Ross begged, and still held her hand so she couldn't get entirely away.

"No, I'm gonna go see if anyone's out there. Stay there." Rachel said and got her hand free. She went out. There was no Emma or Joey, but then this girl came out from Joey's room.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Kate."

"I'm Rachel. I live in that room." she greeted.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Joey went for an audition, and he said to go across the hall for breakfast." Kate said.

"Yeah, our friends live there. I'm gonna come over there too, as soon as I have freshen up a little." Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll see you." Kate said.

"Who was that?" Ross asked, coming out of the room.

"Joey's date. Joey went to an audition, so I guess Emma must be across the hall. I'll go over there for breakfast and-" Rachel began.

"I'll come with you."

"No way, you go home and change. You can't just go over there in the same outfit as yesterday; they won't buy that you just 'slept on the couch'." she said.

"But I didn't." Ross said.

"I know. Just go." she said, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later." Then she went across the hall for some nice scramble eggs. That would be good after an exhausting night of passion like the one she had just shared with Ross.

"'Morning." Rachel said as she entered apartment 20.

"Hi Rach, why so happy?" Monica asked, quickly sensing her mood.

"Oh, it's nothing. Yesterday was just wonderful, and I got a good night of sleep." she said, while thinking, that she actually didn't get much of that – but a whole lot of something even better. Rachel tried to look a little less happy but she just couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. She knew that Monica would figure it out. "Where's Emma by the way?" she asked.

"She was really tired still, so I put her down in your old room. Rach, can I talk to her for a sec in the living room?" Monica said.

"Sure." Rachel said.

"So, what's going on?" Monica asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You look like you've slept with a hanger in your mouth!" she said.

"Hey, that's my line." Rachel said offended.

"Yeah, well you look even more excited than the time you used that line on me." Monica concluded.

"Okay, fine…"

"Fine, what? Did you have sex or not?"

"Yes I did." Rachel admitted.

"With?" Monica continued.

"Ross." she confessed.

"Ross?!" Monica yelled.

"Sh." Rachel whispered.

"Oops." she said and explained to the people in the kitchen: "Ross is just really stupid sometimes. He told our mother that I broke the…our grandma's beautiful chair back when we were kids." The others looked puzzled. "Okay, I don't think they heard the real thing." she whispered.

"See, that's exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, that's great. How did this happen?"

"I won't get into details, but it involves the ride back after he came with my license yesterday and last night when you guys all had left. By the way, what about Vermont?"

"I want to hear all about it later, Rach. We decided to push it back. We're going this afternoon, and then we just stay till Monday instead. It was possible to move the reservations one day back."

"Great. Listen, don't tell anybody about me and Ross. I just don't know where this is going yet." Rachel said.

"I understand. I hope you guys are getting back together. It'd be so great, Rach." Monica exclaimed and hugged her. Rachel thought that, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, but I have been on vacation

_Sorry for the long wait, but I have been on vacation. __Hope you like this next chapter. Please review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends or any of the characters.

Real Love? – Chapter VI

Rachel had been doing some thinking on her and Ross' very progressing relationship. She didn't really know what was going on. She had gotten totally carried away. She knocked on Ross' door that Saturday afternoon when Chandler and Monica had gone to Vermont. Ross opened.

"Hi Rach." he greeted and smiled.

"Hey. I think we need to talk some things over." she said walking into the living room. Rachel was kind of freaked out about, that one day they threw a birthday party for their daughter, and the next thing they knew they were sleeping together.

"Really?" Ross asked confused.

"Can't you see it, Ross? A couple of weeks ago we were probably the most far away we could get from getting back together. In the last ten years their have never been a time where we were as far apart as we were in Barbados. I mean, of course we were close in a friend kind of way. We've always been. Am I rambling?"

"Pretty much." Ross said.

"All I'm saying, Ross, is that three weeks ago we were totally in love with Joey and Charlie and now _we_ are sleeping together. Are we just comforting each other? I mean, I know I'm not in love with Joey, but…" Rachel explained.

"So you were wondering if I was in love with Charlie."

"Not specifically. I just think everything has been going really fast. I mean, if we're not serious we shouldn't do this anymore. Emma can't have parents who sleep together occasionally."

"I wouldn't mind if we did it often." Ross teased.

"Ross, I'm serious."

"Okay, let me tell you two things. One: I'm not in love with Charlie. You know no one can beat you. No matter what woman I'm with you will always be able to get me back. I have a weakness for you."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Like you didn't know that all ready?" Ross grinned.

"Wait, does that mean I could've made you call off the wedding with Emily?" she asked.

"Probably. You should've. If we had still been together it would've spared me for two divorces." he joked.

"Yeah, well. I couldn't do it. So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Rachel asked curiously.

"That I love you." he told her.

"Whoa. Now we're moving really fast. How can you suddenly love me when you were in love Charlie just three weeks ago?"

"For the same reason I just told you. It's like, I've always loved you – you know since 9th grade – but my love is like on standby whenever I can't have you and like when I was with Carol or Emily. I loved them, don't get me wrong. But if you had come by to tell me you loved me, I would've taken you in a heartbeat." Ross explained.

"Wow. I need just a minute to take that in." she said, sitting down in the sofa. After doing some thinking, she started talking. "Ross, I can only say I feel the same way – or almost. The difference is I have never loved anyone else but you."

"Are you serious? That is the best compliment anyone has ever given me." Ross said.

"It wasn't a compliment." she informed him.

"I think so. So you mean you still love me?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm just having doubts about this whole thing. I'm scared Ross." Rachel confessed.

"Of what?" he said, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her.

"You." Rachel said and they both laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder. She really felt safe with Ross' arms around her. She always had. It was like no one could ever hurt her – any of them, when they were together. She wouldn't mind being with him. That was an understatement, really. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to be with him. It would be great for Emma, too. The risk was that they could break up again, which would not only leave Ross and Rachel with a broken heart once again – but it would also affect Emma. They sat there for awhile.

"Rach?" Ross asked.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at him.

"You know I wouldn't screw it up this time, don't you?" he asked, locking her gaze with his puppy eyes. That one really convinced her. She could never resist those.

"I know." she sighed. Then she kissed him passionately right on the lips. Surprisingly, he seemed surprised.

"What did I do to deserve that, now?" he asked.

"You made that little speech about loving me unconditionally and over all other women and stuff." Rachel said. "You said that you wouldn't screw it up again. I'll try not to either."

"Thank God I convinced you." Ross said, relieved. Rachel sent him a sceptical look. "That doesn't mean I didn't mean everything I was just saying!" he assured her, when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I really do love you, Ross." Rachel said, smiling. She kissed him again even more passionately that before, to try to convince him that she loved him. But she knew that he already knew that. How could he not know? With everything they'd been through. Now everything would hopefully be alright. At least she knew that Ross would always love her. But she had a feeling this wasn't final. She had a feeling they were facing more obstacles before their happily ever after. But that she chose to ignore – for now.


End file.
